This project involves the determination of structure/function and biosynthesis of a membrane-bound lipo-peptidophosphogalactomannan, lipo-pPGM, from a species of Penicillium. Work proposed for the coming year is divided into three categories: 1) characterization of lipo-pPGM and comparing its properties to those of pPGM, 2) isolation and purification of the enzyme responsible for the removal of lipid residue(s) from lipo-pPGM, and 3) characterization of the products of the NAD:nucleoside diphosphate sugar oxidoreductase catalyzed reaction when UDP-D-glucose, UDP-D-galactose or GDP-D-mannose is the substrate being oxidized.